Orcs
The orcs were once a completely savage race who surged across Pallis murdering anyone in their way. They were a scourge that was combated numerous times, but they could never be completely quelled. Though quite savage by nature, these hulking brutes were given their primal bloodlust by the deity Kraggok. Multiple times throughout history, the Orcish empires threatened to topple the rest of the civilized world. However, that all changed with the Humbling. The orcs, much like all other races, fled north toward Faerstice to escape the fog. They were caught inside the fog and had no way to retreat. As the fog consumed them with its dark magic, the orcs lost all hope. The orcs seemed destined for extinction. This is when Kraggok betrayed the other gods. He gave the orcs the ability to consume the power of the fog and bend it to their will. With this new power, the orcs easily strode out of Pallis and toward their new home. Granting this boon cost Kraggok some of his power, but he did not care as he had some to spare. To make up for the lost power, Kraggok severed the curse of bloodlust he had placed on the orcs all those millennia ago. This turned the brutes into peaceful scholars with an intense yearning to learn all they can from those they brutalized in ancient times. The orcs maintained their immunity to the fog's effects, and some even studied the powerful magic within the fog to harness its power for themselves. Their major encampment within Faerstice, Vadokanuk, is even situated near the encroaching fog, which would be suicide for any other race. However, the fog is still unpredictable and dangerous. Many orcs have been consumed by the powers they sought to tame. The orcs who were once feared due to their bestial nature are now sought out for many scholarly questions. They are the only race that has successfully dealt with the fog, and this makes them a valuable source for the other races. Orcs are extended welcomes in the largest cities to continue their studies. Any worthwhile academy will have an orc around for any consultation questions dealing with the fog. Orcs maintain their fierce appearance, but the insatiable lust for killing has left them. Many of the races are still slow to trust the orcs. The wisest among the other mortals recognize the need for these experts on the largest threat facing the continent. Orcs generally seek the peaceful life of scholarly pursuits in the many monasteries and academies that have been erected along the Swordbreaker Peninsula. While the other races warred against the elves and among themselves, the orcs sat back and kept to their studies. The orcs are now the most advanced race when it comes to magical pursuits, and their arcane knowledge rivals even that of the immortal elves who skulk in the shadows. Some orcs still serve as soldiers, and their intimidating physiques make them well-suited to the task. Most of these warriors do so only out of necessities, and only the poorest of orcs actually take up weapons. Orcs of even modest means will leave their towns when they reach adulthood to study at various academies or monasteries. Nearly all orcs have a fierce devotion to Kraggok as he saved them from imminent doom. Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 1. Age: A typical orc lives to be around 65. Size: Orcs usually stand between 5'11 and 6'4. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30'. Desperate Surge: Once per day, as an action, you let loose a torrent of magical energy. Roll on the Wild Magic Surge table to create a random magical effect. Fog Master: You are immune to any effects from magical fog, but the creatures born of that fog can still injure you. Tusked Sage: You gain the Magic Initiate feat. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Orcish.